How I became immortal
by Brownies Gaming
Summary: Me and Herobrine met in a strange way and he helped me and I helped him.


I was building my house when all of a sudden the ground started shaking and caved in. I was not able to get away fast enough so I fell in the hole and fell unconscious when I hit the ground. When I woke up I saw somethings legs and I felt it grab me by the foot and it dragged me somewhere. My vision was still blurry and my body hurt. It hurt even worse since I was being dragged. After about 5 minutes of being dragged, the thing stopped, picked me up and carried me over it's shoulder. It had a blue shirt and dark blue pants with grey shoes. It carried me into a really dark room, threw me across the room and shut the door as he left. When I landed I fell unconscious again. When I woke up I laid there till I could see clearly. The room wasn't dark anymore it was dimly lit up. I was able to see scrapes on my hands and body from the thing dragging me. My head hurt so I touched it and felt a liquid touch my fingers. I took my hand and looked at it and saw crimson red on my hand. I knew what it was. A few minutes after, the door made an unlocking sound and opened with a quite squeak sound. I heard footsteps head towards me and I watched the thing come closer to me. Once it was close enough I could see it's face it had pure white glowing eyes. Before I could stop myself I yelled: " What do you want from me?!" It didn't answer it just grabbed me. It carried me like someone would a baby. It looked at me and smiled. It brought me to a brightly lit room and sat me in a chair and tied me in. It went over to a table and grabbed something that looked like a syringe and tape. It then walked over to me and put tape over my mouth then quickly inserted what was in the syringe into me. I tried to scream but the tape didn't allow me to. I knew that was why it put the tape over my mouth. I few minutes after it took the needle out of my skin I started to feel my body go numb. After a few more minutes past it untied me and grabbed me and placed me on a table nearby. After it put me on the table and tied me to it. I watched it head over to the table next to us and grabbed a needle and thread and bandages and came back over to me and started stitching the cuts that needed it and put bandages on the rest while I was awake and able to move my head and watch. It noticed I was watching so it gently pushed my head back onto the table and it kept it's hand there. After a few more minutes it untied me and carefully lifted me up and carried me back to the dimly lit room. Put me on the floor carefully and left and locked the door. Once I had feeling in my body I stood up and slowly walked to one of the corners of the room and laid down and tried to sleep. Before I could get to sleep the door unlocked and it came in again. It walked slowly towards me trying not to spook me. My body was hurting a little otherwise I would have taken off and ran. He came and sat next to me. It said calmly and quietly " I understand you are scared. Well, no need to be. I watched the ground fall… I got no clue why or how it fell. I am sorry it hurt you. I tried my best to heal those wounds up. I am sorry I dragged you. I thought you were dead. Otherwise, I wouldn't have. I hope you're not mad at me. I bet you are wondering who I am huh… well, my name is Herobrine, and no I am not going to hurt or kill you as the myth says." "H-Hi I am…" before I can finish I fell unconscious because of the pain and stress of being scared. When I woke up I was inside a very warm bed in a brightly lit room. I looked next to me and Herobrine was sitting on a chair watching me. "Morning. You scared me." " Hi. My name is Krystin. I am sorry if…" " You don't need to be sorry. I should be. I probably scared you so much you fainted." He got up out of the chair and started walking towards me "What are you doing?!" I said as he approached me. He stopped and said " I am just coming over to check the wounds I stitched up to make sure none are infected. Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. I do have to touch the stitches so if it hurts let me know and I will stop and move to the next. I will not push hard. If they don't hurt when I touch them I can take you back up to the surface. Of course, you would have to come back down here for me to check them. I will make sure there is an easy way to get down here. Just give me a nod and I will get started. Also, I will fix the area that caved in and help rebuild that area to what you had it." I nodded in approval and said, "Ok just be careful I can easily feel pain." He nodded and gently pressed on the stitched up places. I was not able to feel much pain so he came over and carefully grabbed me. Once we got to an opening he told me " Don't be scared but I will have to fly you out whenever you come in here." I nodded and told him how I was scared of heights and he just told me to not look down, I said ok and he flew me out. Once we were out he flew me to my house and with his magic, he rebuilt the part of the house that got destroyed when the ground collapsed. Afterward, he landed and walked all the way to my bed and carefully put me on it and told me not to walk for a few days. He also said, " I will come up here every morning and night to get you food and check up on you." I nodded and he left after he handed me the phone that was charging a foot away from me. Thank goodness the charger was long enough to charge while I was on the phone. A few days of him checking on me later he told me it was time to try walking. He helped me out of bed and helped me take a few steps and then told me to try to walk. I was able to. He told me I was getting better, but he sounded sad. "What's wrong?! Are you ok?" " Yeah, I guess… it's just… lonely that's all." "It won't be much longer. I don't think you know this but I fell in love with you. I just didn't feel the time was right. Yeah, you scared me a few times but that doesn't matter." " I… I am speechless I love you too… but there is a problem. I am immortal and you are mortal. That can be fixed though. It will hurt a lot but you can become immortal if you don't mind me hurting you." " Just do it! I want to be with you forever. I love you soo much." " Well... I guess... follow me I will bring you to my place to do what I have to do." He carried me down to his place all the way to a big room with a table in the middle. He put me down next to the table and he told me to hold still. He went over to my neck and bit both sides it really hurt. I screamed! I started to float up and Herorbine told me a golden light came out of my body and my body fell onto the table. He also said he came over to me and picked me up and laid me on the floor and he laid down next to me till I woke up. Once I woke I stood up and kissed him for 20 minutes straight since I did not have to breathe. We slept together that night and every night after that. My house became abandoned and every once in awhile I would come up and remember the memories of the place. Herobrine and I fly with each other all the time. Nothing will be ever the same again.


End file.
